Big Smoke's Cash
Big Smoke's Cash is one of two related side missions in GTA San Andreas dealing with the Loco Syndicate's drug smuggling operation, the other being the Loco Syndicate Drug Courier. It's triggered by a phone call from Cesar every Monday and Friday after CJ-and-friends flee Los Santos but before Loco Syndicate's Crack Factory is destroyed. It is not required for 100% Completion. Description Cesar calls CJ to notify him that Smoke is sending money to the Loco Syndicate. The player can then accept or decline the mission without dire consequence. If accepted, the mission consists of pursuing the cash truck, ramming it to knock the crates of money out of the back, and then drive or walk over the crates to collect them. The mission ends when CJ collects all six crates, or if the truck reaches Pier 69 in San Fierro. CJ will only receive the phone call for this mission if he is on foot. Otherwise, he will miss the call, and an onscreen message may be displayed at some point which reads "you received $0 from the courier, you can try again every Monday and Friday". Rewards * Up to 6 crates at $300/ea. may be knocked off the Patriot during each mission, for a maximum yield of $1800. Tips * Be advised - the Patriot is bullet proof, fire proof, explosion proof, melee proof and the doors remain locked. * After each successful mission, the escort will increase in number, increasing the difficulty due to significant gunfire. To mitigate this, use a more durable car to slam into the Patriot's rear, and immediately apply the brakes to catch the crate. It often lands right on the player if stopped, while managing to receive minimal gunfire. *The cash truck starts in Grove street's cul-de-sac, so waiting there before 5am can give the player a few good hits while on city blocks before the Patriot starts traveling through the county. Trivia *The cash truck actually leaves from Grove Street even though it is being sent by Big Smoke. Presumably, it is meant to be from Ryder, as he lives on Grove Street and acts as Smoke's second in command on the Los Santos side of the operation. *There are members of the Grove Street Families inside the target vehicle. This possibly means Big Smoke hired a few former members to work for him and the Loco Syndicate, however, they are still hostile toward CJ. *The gang members will sometimes say "Keep it fast, CJ!", because Grove Street Families dialogue for vehicles and drive-by was made for the recruit feature, as if CJ was driving. *There is a glitch that can occur during this mission: When the target vehicle reaches the Flint Intersection, its route may become bugged and it will repeatedly crash into the roadside barrier. If this glitch occurs, the vehicle may drive over the barrier and land on its roof, where it will eventually explode, causing the mission to end. *When the courier is intercepted, the Grove Street Family members will begin shooting at the player with Micro Uzis. This is the only time (other than the mission Catalyst) that Grove Street members are seen using this weapon, as they usually carry Tec-9s, or MP5s if all 100 tags are sprayed. Video Walkthrough Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Side Missions